


419

by Bittersugar



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, Stranger Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 11:51:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18520948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersugar/pseuds/Bittersugar
Summary: 他们没忍住在巷子里先来了一发口活。





	419

**Author's Note:**

> 送给Joly的3V4D的419AU  
> 各种普雷：bj、乳交、失禁......

419

 

 

 

维吉尔进来的第一眼就注意到了坐在吧台前的男人。

 

那人跟他一样一头银发，但温顺地散着，参差不齐的发尾扫进衣领，露出一小节后颈的皮肤。他肩膀宽阔，线条到腰腹处却流畅地收紧，呈现出完美的倒三角。维吉尔敢肯定男人同样知道这点，他穿着红色的大衣——愚蠢，料子服帖，背后装饰着繁杂的铆钉和纹路。

 

他将视线下移，注意到男人踩在吧椅横撑上、裹在皮裤里的两条长腿。裤子在小腿处的料子换成了红色，同样有着繁杂的花纹。

 

以往，维吉尔会对这样华丽招摇的穿衣风格嗤之以鼻。且从体型和年纪来看，这个男人也不是他的类型。可今天，维吉尔敛住神色，径直朝吧台走去。他注意到酒吧里跟他一样想法的人不在少数，但每个人都在等待着别人的出手，借以知晓男人的态度。

 

尽管表情肃杀，维吉尔也依旧掩饰不了自己过于年轻的事实。他刚成年不久，心高气傲，对任何事都嗤之以鼻。

 

他点了一杯不兑水的威士忌，仰头一口喝干，用了不必要的力气将酒杯砸在吧台上。

 

那男人闻声转头看了他一眼，但维吉尔挺直脊背，目光冰冷地斜视他。陌生人有着一双和他一样的蓝色眼睛，但不同于维吉尔，那双眼睛带着玩味与挑逗，在暗色的吊灯下，看上去像是盛了一汪酒液，湿润、醉人。

 

然而男人复尔勾起嘴角，若无其事地转过头去。

 

年轻人蓦地在心底憋了一股火，抬手喝掉了今天的第二杯酒。他身边的男人俯下身子半趴在吧台上，像是只懒洋洋的大猫。

 

像是某种暗号，第三杯酒他只喝了一半。男人便伸手接过他的杯子一饮而尽，末了伸出舌头沿着杯沿添了一圈。维吉尔站起身子朝门外走去，而年长男人随后跟上。认识他的人恋恋不舍地叫着他的名字，恳求他再多留一会，男人潇洒地回以飞吻。

 

但丁。维吉尔听见有人这么喊他，所以他的名字是但丁？

 

 

 

他们没忍住在巷子里先来了一发口活。

 

但丁懒散地跟在维吉尔身后，像是在等着看他能搞出来什么花样。他从来都不缺床伴，但也确实会挑床伴。维吉尔不算是他的理想型，选择他多半是一种玩乐的心态。如果他心情好，说不定还会逗逗他、在上床的时候喊一声“kid”。

 

所以当那个年轻人以一种拘谨的姿势走在他前面时，但丁声音慵懒地开口：“喂，要不要先帮你解决一下？一路忍过去很辛苦吧？”

 

维吉尔闻言挑起眉，回过头来不可置信地看了他一眼——在这？

 

这是酒吧的后巷，先别说到底有多少人在这儿你情我愿地打过炮、做些皮肉生意，离他们几米远处就是散发着刺鼻气味的垃圾桶。野猫野狗们翻着食物，不时传来窸窸窣窣的诡异声音。

 

但年长男人不以为然地耸耸肩，抬手推上他的胸膛。这一下维吉尔完全没有防备，后背撞到墙上。他正欲发火，那个叫但丁的男人就跪下来扒开了他的裤子。

 

他动作娴熟，皮带、纽扣、裤链，外裤连着内裤一起褪下来。维吉尔恼羞成怒，责骂却一下子哽在喉咙里——但丁握住阴茎根部，舌尖正围着头部打转。他稍微退开一点，便让舌面贴着柱身舔弄起来。维吉尔在酒吧里就起了反应，在同龄人还处于一种几乎对着任何东西都能硬起来的状态下，饶是严格自律的维吉尔，也无法控制自己的阴茎在对方口中流出前液。

 

但丁的眼睛一直盯着维吉尔，像是为照顾对方感受的贴心床伴。但维吉尔从那里面读出了浓浓的挑逗和些微的自负，于是他毫无预兆地攥住男人的银发，满意地看他因为突如其来的疼痛眯起眼睛。

 

可但丁并没有生气，相反，他在维吉尔的阴茎上落下了响亮的一吻。

 

维吉尔愣住了，而但丁张开嘴，让茎身滑过舌面，腥咸与苦涩一路直达嗓子眼。他在这方面是老手了，只觉得年轻人的东西在自己嘴里硬成了一根铁棍。于是他眼中带笑，稍微推出了一点儿，让阴茎的头部顶上自己柔软的腮肉，脸颊鼓出明显的弧度。

 

但丁拿舌尖刮着茎身上的脉络，把阴茎吸得啧啧作响。他们能听见酒吧里传来的音乐声，可那声音模模糊糊，几乎都被盖在但丁发出的声音下。

 

年轻人的脸红得厉害，但丁的不知廉耻着实惊住了他。他用力攥住但丁的头发，但没有伤及头皮，因此男人继续着自己的恶行。但那股火在维吉尔心中越烧越旺，他感到被玩弄一般的愤怒，但却比任何时候都兴奋。维吉尔觉得口干舌燥，威士忌、浑浊的空气，还有但丁，这一切让他觉得口干舌燥。

 

手套粗糙的触感让维吉尔有些不适，但丁撸动了他的阴茎两下，确保这根东西彻头彻尾地硬了起来。他握住根部，尽可能地张大嘴。阴茎头很快就顶住了。但丁忍住不适感，放松喉头，让维吉尔的东西顺利地滑进去。

 

他没法控制自己的咽反射，但维吉尔却被着美妙的感觉包围了。他忍不住扣住男人的后脑，让对方的鼻子抵在自己的小腹上，以插得更深。

 

但丁顺从地呆了一会儿，随即便握住维吉尔得手腕。维吉尔性格暴戾，但在这方面还算体贴。但丁退出来，有点儿赞赏地看着维吉尔硬挺的阴茎。在他的预想中，这个雏儿本该一下子射出来才对。

 

“怎么？”维吉尔握着自己的阴茎，让它在但丁脸上留下痕迹，“这就不行了？”

 

年长男人只是笑而不语，随即抬起身子，向前挺胸。他慢条斯理地划开上衣的拉链，直到胸部完全暴露在外。维吉尔只觉得自己硬得发疼，他似乎猜到了但丁想要做什么。

 

后巷的路灯明明暗暗，可并不妨碍他欣赏但丁饱满的胸部。他乳头挺立，似乎也在这场一夜情中兴奋起来。男人乳肉厚实丰满，乳头颜色暗红，叫维吉尔有种他稍一用力说不定就能捏出奶来的错觉。

 

可年长者并没有给他这个机会。但丁脸上仍然是那副游刃有余的笑容，膝行凑近了维吉尔。他挺起身子，用手拢起两团胸肉，将维吉尔的阴茎夹在中间。

 

看上去再怎么大，但丁的胸也不如女人那般柔软。可但丁不光是用胸肌夹住它，还张开嘴吮吸着头部。维吉尔忍不住降下身子按住但丁的肩膀，让自己的阴茎能捅得更深。

 

****他快要到了。** **

****

年轻人冲刺起来，而但丁则缩起腮帮吮吸着。维吉尔的喘息逐渐加重，节奏开始变得不稳。高潮来临之前他借力打算抽出自己的阴茎，可但丁却变本加厉吸得更深。年轻人呼吸一窒，阴茎喷出精液。乳白色的粘稠液体因为二人的角力在但丁的唇边飞溅开来，大多沿着下颚滑倒男人的胸口上，也有少部分留在唇边。

 

但丁依旧看着维吉尔，舌尖慢慢地舔掉嘴唇上的精液。维吉尔觉得自己刚射过一次的阴茎似乎又硬了起来，尤其是但丁站起身，若无其事地拉好上衣拉链的时候。

 

“走吧，小哥，”但丁歪了一下头，“今天还要请你多多款待呢。”

 

 

 

毋庸置疑，房钱自然是维吉尔出的。

 

路是但丁带的，路过流莺满路的红灯区，转而来到相对正常的商业街。他跟在但丁身后，见他轻车熟路地拐上二楼，因此维吉尔想他也许有自己的偏爱之地。

 

男人打开二楼最里面的房间，跟寻常的小旅馆并没有什么区别。他把自己的衣服脱下，却保留了那双黑色的露指手套。维吉尔跟着脱掉自己的大衣，他穿着背心，两条胳膊虽然没有但丁那么强壮，可肌肉轮廓分明。

 

但丁吹了声口哨，对年轻人包裹在裤子里的两条长腿。

 

“我还不知道你的名字呢，”但丁凑近他，“我叫床的时候，习惯喊床伴的名字。”

 

****寡廉鲜耻。** **

****

“随你怎么叫，”维吉尔转过身，男人已经赤条条地站在他面前，“我无所谓。”

 

跟维吉尔设想得差不多，但丁身材极佳，尽管不想承认，可确实是目前的维吉尔望尘莫及的地步。除却紧致分明的小腹，男人大腿结实、小腿修长，就连胯间的阴茎也是令人羡慕的尺寸——但这个，维吉尔并不羡慕。

 

“那我，”男人朝他眨眨眼，“叫你奶油小甜心怎么样？”

 

他说着伸出手来，然而维吉尔已经看穿他打算故技重施将自己推倒在床上。年轻人灵敏地侧身闪开，握住他的手腕拧到背后，使力将但丁向前压在床上——他已经受够了被人戏耍。

 

但丁看上去并不吃惊，甚至也没有挣扎，维吉尔忍不住怀疑度覅那个这是故意而为之。他手下用力，看着男人后背线条起伏得更明显。于是维吉尔俯下身子，咬着他肩膀与脖颈的接壤处，在上面留下了一个标记一样的牙印。

 

“维吉尔。”

 

哪怕不是一夜情，维吉尔也并没有把真实姓名告诉给床伴的爱好。可面对但丁，他忍不住，就像此刻忍不住去亲吻男人的后背一样。

 

“你一定是在逗我，”但丁偏过头，银发粘在脸上，“这比奶油小甜心还可笑。”

 

维吉尔冷哼一声，却并没有回答他的问题。但丁懒洋洋地趴着，任由维吉尔在自己的后背上留下痕迹。但跟《神曲》中的桥段不同，这个维吉尔不是为了拯救他，而是为了征服他。

 

年轻人只脱掉了大衣，衣冠楚楚的样子衬托得赤裸的但丁放荡不已。可维吉尔藏在裤子里的阴茎说明了一切，那活儿又硬了起来，隔着布料摩擦着他的屁股。于是但丁屈起腿抬起上半身，用臀缝去蹭维吉尔的胯部。

 

可这一次，维吉尔一改之前手足无措的青涩风格，扬手扇了但丁的屁股一巴掌。

 

这一击声音响亮，年长者丰腴的臀肉抖动了几下，很快就显出了鲜明的手掌印。但丁也愣住了，随即感觉自己今晚钓到宝了。

 

“舔。”

 

可维吉尔没给他发挥的机会，他把中指和食指并拢，放到但丁嘴边。他依旧没有放开对但丁的制约，年长者的身体被扭动到一个绝对不舒服的角度，可维吉尔喜欢看他受苦。他被肌肉扭曲出的褶皱深深地迷住了，舌尖沿着脊背中间的沟壑巡游着，品尝着因为汗水而发咸的皮肤。

 

 

但丁当然清楚床头柜里放着润滑剂和避孕套，但他并没有提醒，反而是发出了非常大的叹息声——搞得像是维吉尔是一个只知道任性索求的小孩子。但他也确实张开了嘴，用舌头反复舔着那两根手指、把舌尖往指腹里钻。

 

维吉尔当然察觉到了他的小动作，因此他假意不为所动，却在但丁再次这么干的时候分开手指夹住他的舌头。但软体湿滑，但丁没费多大力气就挣脱了他的手，转而张开嘴把维吉尔的指头含了进去。维吉尔配合他的动作，模拟性交似的在但丁的嘴里抽插起来。他用指尖压住但丁的舌面，无法咽下的唾液弄湿了他的手指，甚至从但丁的嘴里流出来。

 

可尽管无法说话，但丁也依旧不会乖乖就范。柔软的舌面在维吉尔指下滑动起伏着，牙齿却突然咬住男人的手指。但丁咬得不算用力，却依旧在维吉尔手上留下一圈泛白的牙印。

 

年轻男人抽出手，眉头紧皱。而但丁侧过脸看他，脸上的玩味显而易见。

 

但出乎他的意料，男人并没有面露怒意，只是冷笑一声。下一秒，未被润滑的干涩就生生捅进了但丁的屁股里。年长者显然没料到维吉尔会来这一招，疼得猛地瑟缩一下。

 

可维吉尔对他丝毫没有怜悯之心，被舔得滑溜溜的手指用力扒住臀肉，露出正插着两根手指的穴口。周围的毛发一干二净，很显然这个骚到骨子里的男人在出来钓人之前已经做了全套的准备。

 

甬道温暖，但过于干涩。维吉尔拧紧眉头，几乎是在里面横冲直撞。但丁疼得嘶嘶抽气，但不由自主地摇起屁股，迎合着对方的动作。

 

****真骚。** **

****

维吉尔毫无感情地深入、开合手指，像是一柄剪刀，破开了但丁的肠壁。年长者出乎意料的紧致，吮吸一般地包裹着他的手指。

 

他终于松开了钳制住但丁的那只手，环过男人的小腹，略微施力向他整个人向上提起。这时候的但丁是极为配合的，可维吉尔注意到了他抚慰自己阴茎的小动作。于是维吉尔按住男人的后颈，让他的背整个塌在床上，屁股高高翘起。

 

可尽管在这么个如同母狗一样的屈辱姿势下，但丁依旧镇定自如地摆了摆屁股。

 

他没必要把前戏做全。

 

年轻人抽出手指，大力揉捏着有着手印的半边屁股。但丁呻吟起来，正如维吉尔所想，疼痛确实能让这个男人兴奋。

 

于是他收回手解开裤子，接着掰开但丁臀肉露出穴口，扶着自己的东西地插进去一半。但丁发出一声混杂着疼痛和快感的尖叫，被紧紧包裹的感觉爽得维吉尔头皮发麻。但丁把他夹得很紧，可能有些太紧了，维吉尔屏息停在原地。

 

“怎么了，”但丁回过头看他，“这就要射了吗？”

 

年长者额头挂着汗珠，维吉尔猜他实际也并不好过，但万幸的是，他并不需要在意一夜情对象的感受。于是年轻人没有回话，只是尽可能缓慢地抽出自己的东西，接着一鼓作气地捅进去。

 

太深了，但丁哆嗦起来，觉得被填满的酸涩感涌向整个下腹。维吉尔的手握住他的胯骨，质地粗糙的手套让他很不好受。但不可否认的是，快感如同细微的火苗，沿着尾椎一路往上烧。维吉尔开始浅浅地抽动起来，火苗于是慢慢成了一发而不可收拾的大火。

 

但丁逐渐掌握了维吉尔的节奏，开始迎合着男人的动作摆动起屁股、发出呻吟。

 

****真骚。** **

****

维吉尔突然改变了抽插的角度，阴茎头部沿着肠壁擦过。但丁被顶得猛地抽动一下，连发出的呻吟也变得咿咿呀呀了起来。当维吉尔擦过某点的时候，他的呻吟一下子就拔高成了浪叫，穴肉夹紧，两个人都发出了深深的喟叹。

 

“对，就是那儿，”但丁回过头来，“就是那儿。”

 

他脸色发红，倒是还没显出一股痴态。维吉尔做爱的时候并不是很喜欢看着床伴的脸，但他想看看但丁究竟能骚成什么样。

 

于是他整根抽出自己的家伙，拍拍但丁的大腿适宜他翻过身来。年长者不羞不臊，大大方方地把冒水的阴茎在维吉尔面前展露出来。他胸前早先在巷子里射上去的精液已经干掉了，可又因为流汗变得黏糊糊的。但丁屈起大腿，自己扒开屁股露出小穴。被维吉尔插过一阵的穴口湿润了，少量肠液的滋润让它看上去更诱人了。

 

维吉尔瞧着他的神态，觉得再骚贱的妓女也不及他。

 

他心里的那股无名火再次烧了起来，年轻人用了过多的力气掐住他的大腿根，把整根阴茎都捅了进去。但丁仰起头，喉结滚动着，像是一尾在欲潮里脱水的鱼，往外冒着绵长的呻吟。

 

于是维吉尔前倾身体，咬住他的喉结，因为但丁的臣服而心满意足。这个姿势同样让他插得更深，但丁的阴茎被夹在二人的身体中间，在布料上摩擦。

 

“啊——好、好棒，再深点，再深点......”

 

维吉尔依言顶得更深，似乎要把自己的蛋都操进但丁的屁股里。但丁勾起脚，用脚跟压着他的腰。手下毫无章法地摸着自己的胸。不，也不是毫无章法，维吉尔瞧见他揉捏着自己的乳头，把那小东西弄成各种形状；他还揉自己的胸，似乎真的能从里面榨出奶一样。

 

于是维吉尔低下头，顾不上那上面有多少自己射的东西，伸出舌头拨弄它，又把它咬住，用牙齿细细地研磨起来。维吉尔捏着男人的乳肉，力大到让它在自己手里变形。

 

但丁又开始浪叫，一声高过一声，维吉尔把手指塞进他嘴里，灵活的舌头立马卷上手指，饥渴地吮舔起来。但丁撸动着自己的阴茎，前后夹击让他爽得蜷起脚尖。他射出来，很不幸地弄脏了维吉尔的衣服。

 

“维吉尔......”

 

被叫到名字的人还没有高潮，射精后的不应期让但丁下意识地往后逃。但维吉尔抓住他的胯骨，把人钉在自己的肉刃之下。

 

“等一下，维吉尔......啊——”

 

他的话没能说完，因为年轻人已经撸动起了他的阴茎。实打实的疼痛感让但丁少见地眼睛发酸，但没多久，他的阴茎就又诚实地硬了起来。但维吉尔还是没射，但丁越来越觉得自己的屁股里夹得是跟又热又硬的铁棒而不是什么人体的一部分了。

 

“怎么？”维吉尔挑起眉毛，“已经吃饱了吗？”

 

但丁懒洋洋地笑起来，突然收缩了一下甬道，差点儿把年轻人夹得缴械。他在巷子里给对方口的本意是让他在待会儿的正戏中更持久一些，可现在看来倒是有点儿自作自受了。

 

维吉尔本是跪在床上、把但丁的大腿架在自己身上的。可但丁这么一闹，他索性坐下，像抱孩子一样握住年长男人腋下。但丁还没反应过来究竟发生了什么，便被前所未有的深度搞得软了腰。维吉尔用膝盖顶开他的大腿，导致他唯一的受力点就是对方的阴茎。有那么一瞬间，他真的以为对方捅进了他的肚子里。

 

下意识地，但丁连忙攀住维吉尔的脖子。维吉尔如果真的想搞他，大可以选择就这这个姿势从背后插入。可尽管如此，还是太深了。年轻人握住他的腰，像是不知疲惫的打桩机一般向上挺动。但丁攀住维吉尔，也开始自己动腰骑了起来。

 

他的阴茎又开始冒水，被夹在中间。但这次维吉尔腾出一只手来握住它，指甲刮着玲口，给予最直白的快感。

 

但丁大声呻吟着，甚至隔壁都不堪忍受地开始敲墙。

 

“啊——太深了，太深了——别——摸摸我，维吉尔......维吉尔......”

 

在这样的刺激下，但丁很快就没了力气。但他搂住维吉尔的脖子，像是猫儿一样舔着对方的颈侧，轻轻地吮吸着。维吉尔握住他的胯骨把人微微抬起，擦着前列腺让阴茎滑了进去。但丁浑身哆嗦，再次射出了稀薄的精液。

 

他能感觉到维吉尔也快到了，可这个恶劣的男人依旧朝着他的前列腺进攻。

 

再一次感受到不应期的疼痛让但丁切实地流出了眼泪，这在他三十几岁的人生中着实是一件相当罕见的事。他从大腿到脚踝都使不上力气，先前那股游刃有余的劲儿也荡然无存。他推开维吉尔的肩膀，这时候维吉尔倒是颇有绅士风范地帮他倒在了床铺上。

 

可随即，年轻人就又抽插了起来，但丁的大腿微微颤抖，可阴茎却在男人的手中再度立了起来。这一次，他是真的有点儿害怕了。

 

维吉尔跪起来，拖住但丁把他钉在自己的阴茎上。他着实硬得发疼，但没什么比把那副自负又游刃有余的嘴脸从男人脸上抹掉更有成就感了。他弓着腰开始冲刺，一改之前九浅一深的节奏，开始全力进攻但丁的敏感点。

 

男人有些喊哑了的嗓子发出断断续续的呻吟，直到微凉的精液系数射进了他的肠道里。

 

但丁如释重负，可维吉尔依旧没放手。

 

“别......别！”

 

一股异样的感觉直逼下腹，但维吉尔变本加厉地撸动着他的阴茎。他确实没什么可射的了，但阴茎抖动几下，射出一些近乎透明的浊液——可这感觉不仅没停反而更加强烈了。在但丁不同寻常的呻吟里，一些颜色偏黄的液体跟着流出。

 

他失禁了。

 

尿液狼狈地淋湿了但丁的身体，和从后穴里流出的精液混成一滩。

 

维吉尔在床单还算干净的地方擦干净手，已经穿好了裤子收拾妥当。但丁浑身无力，躺在一片狼藉的床铺上。

 

“多谢款待。”维吉尔关上了房间的门。

 

 


End file.
